


Crawling Back To You

by CeridwenofWales



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Marriage, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: For a Friday's Heathen Prompt Game: Songs. I love Do I Wanna Know from Artic Monkeys. Even though, the song is hot as hell, I choose to write a fluffy fic. I hope my sister wives will like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivartheboneme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/gifts), [AnnieMar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/gifts), [Lauredessine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauredessine/gifts), [ifinkufreaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/gifts).



> The story takes place after almost a year of Ivar and Emer's marriage.

He fought with all his strength not to get back. His efforts proved useless. Ivar knew he was wrong as soon as the words left his mouth. He had hurt her. The pain in her eyes was unbearable. But to lose her would be worst. He could deal with Emer hating him, but to live without her was unthinkable. He would be hollow, no purpose beyond bring pain to others. 

 

“I don't want this child!” he said those words with a certainty in his voice that didn't match the conflicted emotions clouding his mind. He knew that deep inside it was everything he ever wanted. A boy with her eyes, those eyes that always made Ivar vulnerable; or a girl whose hair was kissed by the fire as his beloved. 

 

She didn't cry, at least not in front of him. But she fought as brave as Frigga to protect the little one inside her.

 

“I'll not get rid of a blessing! Can't you see how blessed we are? It's a gift from God, from your Gods too. You're selfish. And you're offending me. This is our child, you should be proud of the life growing inside me.”

 

Ivar groaned in response, “Selfish? Am I selfish? You're selfish. Can't you see? What will I do if I lose you? What makes you think your God would bless me? He could give me a child with one hand, only to take you away with the other. You know what happened...” his voice was as trembling as his hands and lips and Emer felt her eyes burning with unshed tears, remembering their child whose bones were too fragile to endure the premature labor.

 

Emer replied, “I know you would love our child as fiercely as me, no matter what. But until you don't accept that, I'm leaving.”

 

This said, Emer prepared her departure. She was going to the farm he had given her as a morning gift. It's been a week since then. He waited for her to come back. But she could be as tenacious as him. It was painful not to have her warm and soft body against his chest in their bed. The sweet fragrance of her hair acting like balm against the aching in his bones during those nights in which his pain was excruciating. Her little hands holding his, while he embraced her by the waist. 

 

The first gleam of morning rays flooding over her auburn hair, lighting every blade of grass, shining from each leaf in the fields. But the only green he cared about was the color of her sleepy eyes, looking at him every morning. She would open her eyes lazily, smiling in the process. Her hand going to his face, caressing his beard.

 

She could die giving birth, by a disease, of old age. They were fated to die. But they would live the days the norns waved for them first. With these thoughts in mind, he called Sigvard. Ivar would bring her back. 

 

===================================

 

Emer felt so abandoned. When she noticed that she was not bleeding, the woman was overwhelmed with joy. They were going to be parents. Their love made in flesh. A girl or a boy with his dark hair, maybe even with those indigo eyes. Emer feared the baby would suffer from the same pain as Ivar. She would not lie she was terrified of bringing a life to this world only to suffer. She did not know how to bring the subject to Ivar. 

_How is he going to react? Will Ivar be delighted?_

 

He only noticed the change in her appetite. Berries and apples were never enough. Ivar was always laughing while watching her eating so eagerly. Emer would raise her eyebrows in annoyance, struggling to scold him while her mouth was full. What only added to Ivar's amusement as he thought she could not be the gracious Princess in other's eyes during those moments, but she was still the most beautiful woman for him. Her hunger for him increased too and Ivar was more than pleased to comply with her demand.

 

As soon as they were alone, she would push him onto the bed. Ivar would laugh with her impatience. Sometimes she would not even remove all their clothing. He never complained, loving watching her in charge. Their lovemaking has changed too. She was much more sensitive to his caresses than before, squirming with the slightest touch and becoming undone faster than usual, stiffening and moaning his name until her throat was dry. Then in the last weeks she was quieter than usual, avoiding his touch, going to bed before him. He could see she was worried about something. But whenever he inquired her, she would always give vague answers. He felt helpless, trying to help Emer without the knowledge of what was troubling her.

 

His answer came when in one night he held her by the waist, feeling a bulge that was uncommon. She tried to remove his hand in vain. It was how he discovered he was going to be a father. 

 

================================

 

Her head was resting against the wooden tub, Astrid was caressing her already clean scalp. Emer felt so relaxed that was almost sleeping, her hand resting protectively on her growing belly. Then Astrid was not there anymore. Maybe little Ragnild needed her. _I will finish her bath by herself._

 

When Emer felt a big hand against her stomach, she almost jumped from the water. Opening her eyes to find Ivar looking at her with devotion and regret. They said nothing, just kept staring deep into each other’s eyes. Ivar’s hands started caressing her belly that was hiding the life they were going to bring to the world. His eyes only leaving her face when Ivar felt a move against his fingers. He looked at Emer in confusion. She smiled at him, tears running down her cheeks. He could say they were not tears of sadness. Her hand covered his fingers and, this time together, they felt the life sparkling from inside her. 

 

Trying her best to get control over her wobbly voice, Emer questioned him. “What are you doing here?”

 

Ivar lowered his head until their foreheads were touching and their eyes locked on one another, “I'll always crawl back to you.”


	2. I'll Always Accept You Back

“I'll always crawl back to you.”

 

Those words giving her some certainty, after all the conflicted emotions she has been feeling since she found out a new life was growing inside of her. A life they created together. 

 

She waited long weeks to to gather courage to tell him about the pregnancy. But every time she opened her mouth to tell him, the truth hurt her more than daggers. She knew he would be afraid the child would have legs as his. She was afraid too, longing for his embrace, for Ivar saying everything would be well, even though they both knew it was only a hope. But to hear him saying he didn't want their baby was like living again all rejection from the beginning of their marriage. It was like feeling unwanted all over again.

 

Ivar doubted her God and his Gods, as he had always doubted her love for him. But she felt this child was their future. Emer should leave, for the safety of the sparkle of life inside her, she knew Ivar’s darkness and she accepted it. She could see the beauty in his vulnerability. Yet, she was responsible for their child now, if that meant they should be separated, it could rip her soul, but no other choice was given to her.

 

“What will I do if I lose you?” his eyes pleading, but his features showing his resolution to eliminate the hope of tiny hands holding their thumb and sleepy eyes looking back at her while feeding from her bosom. She walked away, hoping Ivar would see she was not going to choose between their baby or their marriage. 

 

Sigvard accompanied her to the farm, “Ivar will not live without you. He will see his mistake. Stay safe.”

 

Emer smiled at him and the other men, wishing them a safe return.

 

Astrid and her family were so kind to her, no judgment from them. Ragnald was almost six years old now, but when she saw Emer was pregnant she started acting as a grown man, all protective. Always bringing her food, water, holding her hands while walking on the beach, as if he feared she would fall. Emer was dazzled. She wanted her baby to be as sweet and loyal as Ragnald. Every morning she would walk to the farm’s gates, trying to see his chariot coming to take her home. A week has passed and no sign of Ivar. Emer prayed and cried every night for an answer. 

 

The answer came with the touch of a big and warm hand against her belly. Hands she would always recognize. Her skin and his hands belonged together. The way he was looking at her was everything Emer was praying for. It looked like the baby was waiting for its father to acknowledge its existence too, she felt the first kick, tears of joy running down her face. 

Ivar felt the movement as well, because he looked from her belly to her face with a confused and adorable expression, what made her smile through the tears of joy. Emer covered his hands with hers and the baby kicked again, as if it was as happy as its parents to be reunited. But she needed to know what was going on in his mind.

 

She couldn’t fail now, doing her best to control her emotions and brittle voice, Emer asked him, “What are you doing here?”

 

His forehead touching hers, eyes burning with desire and love. Emer couldn’t, or wanted, to look away. She should be brave for their child and for herself. 

 

“I'll always crawl back to you.” and she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

 

Of course he wouldn’t say he loved her. Emer knew him well, but those words were better. They meant he would always come back to her despite everything, even if they broke each other, even if they said or did horrible things. His words meant an unbreakable promise. Stubborn as he was, Emer knew Ivar would keep his word.

 

“I’ll always accept you back.” Emer needed to make Ivar feel fully accepted and loved.

 

She felt the darkness in his eyes melting for a moment, but his hand leaving her belly and tightening their hold on her head were the proof of how much he missed her. She was not shy to display she was thirsty for him too. Their tongues dancing back and forth in each other’s mouth with the intimacy they worked so hard to build. Emer’s hands diving into his hair making Ivar moan. None of them wanted to break the kiss, but they needed to breath. Blue and green eyes locked together.

 

“I wanted to be capable of carrying you to bed.” Ivar whispered to Emer.

 

Emer reassuringly said, “Many men can carry their wives to bed, not all of them would follow willing,” She smiled, caressing his face, “your eyes can carry me to any place you want.”

 

Ivar grunted, and started undressing with urgency. Emer giggled, but clawed at his tunic and pants to remove them out of the way. He held onto the edge of the tub and Emer grabbed his legs, bringing him to her. 

 

When his body collided to hers, some water splashed out onto the floor. They started laughing like children. Soon their laughter gave place to a need to touch each other’s body. Ivar started kissing Emer’s neck, one hand holding his weight on the edge of the tub, the other traveling down her side, pinching every sensitive part of her body he could reach. She was already gasping. Ivar smirked against the curve of her neck, and Emer held onto his strong shoulders. 

 

When he proceeded up her inner thighs, Emer moaned his name. 

 

He whispered breathless against Emer’s ear, “It seems your body didn’t forget me,” his fingertips playing with the protuberance hidden between her holds. “Have you missed my fingers touching you?”

 

She nodded, biting her lower lip. Her chest rising and falling taking deep breaths. Ivar was transfixed by her new form. His lips going down to her swollen breasts, sucking and biting lightly. Emer was whimpering beneath him. He entered her gently with one finger, the sensation of her tightness increasing his urge to take her.

 

Emer was impressed that his strong hands were always capable to send shivers of pleasure all over her body. He added a second finger, increasing his pace and making her drown in a wave of pleasure. Emer threw her head back in ecstasy as her toes were curling. One hand tightening in his hair almost painfully, while the nails of her right hand were digging into the sensitive skin of his lower back, sending more blood to his manhood. Ivar raised his head from her breast to watch her reactions. It always amazed him that he was capable to make her feel that way. 

 

Her thighs quivering around him and his name leaving her mouth like a plead. These moments were so precious to him, they meant he was not useless. He felt powerful, maybe even more than when he watched the carnage in the battlefield. Inflicting pain on others was easy, but to make a woman trust and accept him with her emotions was the ultimate victory.

 

She opened her eyes, beads of sweat on her forehead and a smile on her lips. The hand on Ivar’s hair bringing him closer to a hungry kiss, her nails descending from his lower back to his butt, giving a squeeze that made Ivar jump from her mouth. Emer laughed, spreading her legs around him. Ivar removed his fingers from her, holding his length to caress her slit while he looked deep in her eyes. Her need was obvious. He was thirsty for her too. But, he was afraid to hurt her. She sighed in frustration and used the nails on his ass to urge Ivar to take her. He complied, entering her gently. Their faces were so close, sharing the same breath, opening mouths hovering just shy of each other.

 

“I-Ivar” she sobbed breathless.

 

It was enough to make him slam his hips against her, closing his eyes. Emer’s thighs were bouncing due the impact. When she gasped, Ivar looked at her worried and started retreating.

 

She hissed through gritted teeth, “Don’t you dare!”

 

Ivar grinned, “I’m daring.”

 

Emer’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, for Ivar’s enjoyment. When she opened her mouth to protest, he sank into her inviting warmth, covering her mouth with his. She gripped his hips again, and this time he complied to her request, his thrusts gaining speed. After a few minutes he found his release, burying himself inside of her, the fingers holding the edge of the tub with all his strength. His free hand going to her waist, bringing her closer. Emer was embracing him with her legs and arms. She shivered, scaring Ivar.

 

“What is wrong?” Ivar asked with eyes wide open.

 

Emer chuckled, “The water is cold.”

 

================================

 

After being provided hot water and helping each other to bath. She rose to her feet, grabbing a cloth on her way to bed. Emer sat on the bed drying her hair. Ivar was still leaning against the side of the bathtub, adoration in his eyes. He started crawling to her, Emer smiling at him and remembering how frightened she felt when he first did this during their first morning as husband and wife. Ivar took the towel from her hands to dry her hair. He also demanded to brush and braid her auburn strands after.

 

Wrapped in each other’s arms, Emer was almost sleeping when her stomach growled with hunger. Ivar was almost convulsing in laughter. 

 

“Good thing I’m an amazing husband and brought you some apples, berries, bread, honey…”

 

“Do you think you can buy me with food?” Emer inquired.

 

“Yes!” Ivar replied playfully.

 

“Shut up and give me those apples! And don't forget the berries.”


End file.
